


Tequila

by Oikawasanniceserve



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawasanniceserve/pseuds/Oikawasanniceserve
Summary: "Is this your way to seduce me?""Hmmm.. Maybe"





	Tequila

 

Its chibi-chan's Birthday and Oikawa-san just knrw what to bring.

 

"Yaho! Chibi-chan. Kitty-chan!"

"The great king! ... And the other king!"

"Shut up, dumbass! Let us in its freezing here!"

 

The tangerine boy lead the two of them to the kitchen and Oikawa-san placed the huge bottle of tequila on top of the wooden coffee table.

 

"What's that?"

"Chibi-chan this is called a tequila. Hang on while I slice the lemons"

 

"I'm really sorry Kozume-san. Oikawa-san is..."

 

"It's okay (still eyes on his nintendo switch), Oikawa-san really likes to make himself at home"

"Hmm.. what's that Kitten-chan?"

 

Kenma did not respond and Oikawa took the liberty to pass them the shot glass. He also taught the younger ones on how to do it. Salt - tequila - then lemon.

 

After an hour or two, all of them flushing and eyes spinning already, Oikawa-san finally blurted out his grand plan.

 

"So! Its time for body shots!"

"Tooru, Hinata can't lick someone else's body"

"Easy, tiger! You'll do it with chibi-chan and I'll do it with this kouhai of mine. Deal?

"Oikawa-san, if this is your way of seducing me.. i can say its really bad"

"Oh shut up you! I know you've liked me since forever"

"Yeah. I suppose"

"TOBIO-CHAN WHAT THE FUCK YOU DONT GO CONFESSING TO ME LIKE THAT"

"Huh? Grand king and kageyama is not yet a thing?"

"Well chibi-chan, I'm quite hard to get"

"Hard to get but kept on sending hints that he likes me too"

 

"TOBIO!"


End file.
